Forgotten what you have and what is yours
by Willofhounds
Summary: Newt Scammander has always lived in the forest ever since he was a small child. Nava the Lord of the Forest took him in when he was abandoned by an abusive father. For years he lived in the Forest interacting only with the spirits with the exception for a lost child ocassionally. That all changes when a Dark Lord hears of him and decides to see for himself.


A/N don't kill me. This is not going to be a happy ending. Its just an idea I had. Gellert/Newt. One shot will switch between Gellert's and Newt's POVs.

Gellert's POV

Hubert stood before him in his meeting hall. The other Reapers already left to do their assigned missions.

Hubert was his second in command and had more leeway than the others. His dirty blond hair fell into dark blue eyes. It was nearly hidden but there was something bothering his second in command.

Taking a deep breath Hubert said, "Gellert, you wanted me to keep an ear out for strange occurrences. At first I wasn't sure what you wanted me to be looking for but I do now. In the Forest of Dean there have been reports of what people call a spirit. I believe it maybe a powerful wizard or creature."

He came forward and held out a worn looking file. Gellert took it noting the thinness of the file. It seemed while Hubert found information he didnt find much. The Forest of Dean was English territory.

If the information was good it would make the trip worth his while. A wizard or creature who could live in the forest alone was worth talking to. Many creatures were on his side for the promise of equality. Another would not hurt his cause.

Flipping through the file he found that the report was of a man in a Japanese wolf mask. Reports varied but he was a tall man with red or a

auburn hair. The most notable thing was his piercing green eyes.

Almost all sightings were of small children who got lost in the forest. They were rescued by the man and led them out. Only then would he disappear into thin air.

A single report was of a man who found himself lost and attacked by a werewolf. The man reported that the one who saved him would not shake his hand. It seemed to shy away from touch.

Gellert's mind immediately went to creatures. The times of day that it was spotted didn't reduce the number of possibilities. Full moon, new moon, seen out in the day. It could be anything.

That meant he would have to go check it out himself. He inquired, "Do you believe these reports? Is it possible there are multiple people or creatures?"

Hubert shook his head as he replied, "No, sir. I believe if they are true then it is one person or creature. Will you go after them?"

Gellert nodded. He would investigate this creature or person.

It took several days for him to have Nurmengard in order for him to leave. Hubert was going to watch over the fortress while he was gone. With any luck he would be back with a new ally.

Newt's POV

The forest was more alive than he had seen it in years. Anticipation sung through its magic affecting every living and non living creature that lived there. Even Newt.

Newt was an auburn haired young man who looked to be in his early twenties. In truth he wasn't sure how old he was. It had been many years since he stopped aging. So many he stopped counting.

According to the spirits of the forest when he was but a small child he was left by a man. The man was slightly taller than Newt was now. His hair a lighter shade of red.

The man left him half starved and broken within the forest. There were so many broken bones that his magic was struggling to just keep him breathing. The Lord of the Forest a white wolf named Nava took him in. In doing so he doomed the young child to never being able to leave the forest. To never be able to touch another human.

Newt became something of a halfling. He was neither spirit nor human. All of the spirits of the forest took him in. They taught him to read and write. How to use his magic.

It wasn't until curious children started getting lost in his forest did he have his first interactions with people. Every child he came across he led out of the forest. Always careful not to let them touch him.

Newt became something of a legend to the nearby villages. A man in a wolf mask who helped lost children find their way.

Then there was the young man with the bright blue eyes that got lost. Newt heard the howl of one of his local werewolves. They were hunting something.

He had been surprised to find a young man being hunted. Newt used his magic to hide the man from the wolves. They should know better than to harm a human. That wasn't allowed. Not in his forest.

The man tried to shake his hand, to touch him in thanks. Ever aware of his curse Newt had to step back. He could not allow any human to touch him.

It took convincing but eventually the man left him be. Then left his forest with only a backwards glance.

Besides his occasional rescue he tended to little creatures of the forest. Some were native. Others were brought to him by Nava.

Creatures hurt by humans but had not lost their innocence. He was gentle to them healing them where he could. His heartbroke for those he was unable to help. All he could do was ease their passing.

It was in easing a young wampus passing. A human had beaten it to the brink of death. There was no coming back for it. All Newt could do was comfort it in its final moments.

One of the younger wolves poked its head into his small home. It growled, $A human has come into the forest. He seeks you, cub.$

Newt looked up for only a second before picking up the wampus gently. It made a soft noise of protest but soon settled. The poor thing didn't have long and he would not leave it to die alone.

It wasn't often that the spirits of the forest would bring a trespasser to his attention. Most of the time they took care of them themselves. Only those with pure hearts would be led back out.

He inquired feeling the wampus shudder against his chest, $What does he want? How do you know he is looking for me? He could be lost for all we know.$

The wolf gave him a look that would have made others cower in fear. For Newt it just told him he asked a stupid question. Newt gave him a small but childlike grin. Few things annoyed the spirits more than unneccessary questions.

Newt had to stop when his movements became to much for the little wampus. Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes. No matter how many deaths he witnessed it never got any easier.

He felt the little wampus take its final breath with a shudder. Then it was still. No more breaths or shakes of pain.

The wolf spirit looked back him with a mixture of pity and sorrow. None of the spirits liked seeing death. It was not their way to interfere however. The one time they interfered in the balance was for him. For that he could never belong in the human world. Nor would he ever belong in the world of spirits.

$Nava, will help you take care of it,$ came the softer growl.

Newt shook his head as he replied, $No. I will bury him just as I have buried all the others.$

Gently the wolf spirit brushed against his leg. The warmth that wasn't quite real. Still it was a comfort.

Newt stopped when he saw a man with white blond hair. He could feel the man's magic scanning the area. If it wasn't for the fact that he stood beside the wolf spirit the magic would be able to sense him.

The magic was warm. Not in the sense that the spirits of the forest were. This was true warmth that he had not felt in many years.

He asked, $Can you look after the wampus for me?$

The wolf huffed lightly but sat down in the grass. Newt laid on the little wampus next to the spirit. Then he stepped out into the clearing. Immediately warm magic encircled around him.

The white blond haired man turned to face him. For once there wasn't any surprise on the man's face. It seemed he knew exactly why he was there.

The man blinked in surprise as he looked Newt up and down. The man had mismatched eyes. It was the first time Newt saw eyes like that. It was intriguing.

"You're the one leading children out? But you're little more than a child yourself. Even with the mask on I can tell that."

He blinked. That was a heavy accent and this man was not from this area. If the memory of his past held true then it was German.

Newt replied his voice hoarse, "You are just a man. Why have you come to this forest? Humans are not welcome here."

The man cocked his head to the side as he replied, "You appear to be human. Unless you are a creature?"

He stepped forward towards Newt his hand extended. Newt stepped back keeping a good distance between them. The man stopped an eyebrow raised in question.

Newt answered, "Not exactly sure what I am. However you cannot touch me."

The man held out his hands in a sign of surrender. There was a gentleness in his mismatched eyes. It made the spirit slightly uncomfortable. No one or thing looked at him like that.

"My name is Gellert Grindelwald, kleiner wolf. May I know yours?"

Newt turned his head to the side curiously. Gellert Grindelwald. It was not a name that was familiar to him. Then again he wasn't familiar with things happening outside the forest. He couldn't leave it so it didnt effect him.

It seemed to be an honest question. There wasn't anything hostile in the man's gaze. His magic still lay heavily on Newt but it wasn't restrictive. Almost as if he just wanted to keep Newt from running away into the forest.

With a small smile he answered, "Newt. My name is Newt."

Gellert's grin grew but he didn't have a chance to ask anything else. A low animalistic growl resounded through the forest.

Newt's eyes went to the sky realizing that it was slowly darkening. Soon it would be nighttime. Which meant the one growling was Nava the Lord of the Forest.

Newt said to the giant wolf coming out of the trees, $Nava it is fine. He is just a lost human.$

Nava growled in return, $He came looking for you, little one. His intentions are not pure.$

Newt glanced between them before stepping between Gellert and the Lord of the Forest. Newt retorted, $Intetions do not make actions! If it did then you would have killed me when you found me.$

Gellert ordered from right behind Newt, "Back away from the wolf slowly, Newt."

Newt jumped back towards Nava just narrowly avoiding the man's hand. Nava growled low in his throat moving so that he stood over Newt. For the first time in years Nava used him magic to stand at his full height.

Nava was no ordinary wolf or even wolf spirit. He stood nearly nine feet tall.

Even as tall as Newt was he was dwarfed in comparison. Nava as Lord of the Forest chose who could live in his forest. The only human he had ever taken in was the one who leaned against his leg.

Newt was neither alive nor dead. Time passed much more slowly for the boy raised with spirits. If he was touched by a human the spell would be broken. He would die.

Gellert whispered holding out his hands, "I mean no harm to you, Newt."

Newt ran a hand over Nava's leg as he consented, "I believe you, Gellert. But you cannot touch me even with the best of intentions. Nava is just trying to protect me from what he knows would happen."

Gellert questioned a soft lilt to his voice as his eyes going from the wolf to Newt, "What would happen?"

"I would die," came the soft answer.

The magic of the forest was the only thing keeping him alive. Its tenuous hold strengthened by the spirits sheer force of will to keep him on this plane.

Gellert only blinked at him. Newt's green eyes could not meet the man's mismatched ones. While he was not ashamed of what he was he knew a human could never understand. Even children the most open minded humans didnt understand.

He said solemnly, "Okay then I wont touch you. Though I would like to still come see you, Liebling."

Newt looked up to Nava's bright amber eyes. There was a mixture of emotions in the wolf spirit's eyes. The most notable one was acceptance.

Nava might not like the human in front of them. However he would accpet his presence for Newt's sake. That was enough for Newt.

"Of course," he gave a gentle smile.

Gellert's POV

Two weeks passed since he first started visiting the man known as Newt. He seemed to be barely of age, at least physically. In the same way he seemed childlike Newt, seemed timeless.

Since returning to Nurmengard he tried to look up Newt's condition. There were ancient stories of men being held in the spiritual plane for too long. Most of the time they died and lost their magic before a year was out. This boy had been there for years. That much he could see.

Nava he was able to research more. It was said that Nava was an ancient Lord of the Forest. A wolf that protected other spirits. It was said that he looked after lost and abused children.

In all the books he read he could not find which forest. If he did not know it was the Forest of Dean he would think it was just that; a legend.

Having seen the giant wolf for himself he knew it was real. Books from his own library and those of his followers piled around him.

In them he found that once an animal or child was accepted by the spirits of the forest then they could never return to a normal life. That they would forever be stuck between the life they had and the new life they were given.

That was what happened to Newt. Taken in by the Lord of the Forest known as Nava. How and why was not known yet. Gellert was sure that he was right.

When he returned to forest he could tell something was different. It was later than his usual visits but still light out. The Lord of the Forest did not follow him as it usually did.

Slowly he made his way towards the usual spot he met Newt. The was the sound of childish laughter. It seemed Newt had found another lost child.

He stepped into the clearing just in time to see a blond haired child sitting in a tree. The branch he was sitting on broke with a crack.

Newt more on instinct than anything else moved as if to catch him. Gellert remembering the warning used his magic to yank the man back. Then slowed the child's fall at the same instance.

Gently he set the child down before rounding on and admonishing the man, "Do you realize what you almost did?! I remember what you told me! If you touch a human you will die!"

The child a boy he realized belatedly eyes widened with fear. He looked between the two of them before dashing off. Deftly Gellert placed a tracking spell on the hem of the boy's shirt. If he got lost in the forest they would be able to find him at least.

Newt's eyes were wide with surprise. Gellert knew that he hadn't meant to reach for the child. It was an instinctive reaction. It made the Dark Lord glad that he chose to come today. Otherwise he would have never known what happened to Newt. Nava he was sure would not tell him.

Newt stammered, "I... i... I'm sorry... I... I.. I didnt realize what I was doing until you pulled me back."

Gellert wanted to reach out and soothe him. Common sense won out though and instead chose to stand directly in front of the man.

He sighed tiredly, "I know you didnt. But please for my sake, be more careful."

Newt's eyes were the only thing he could under the wolf mask. It irked him that the other would not remove it. Still he had not pressed the issue as it may have something to do with the other's condition.

The green eyes sparkled with happiness as Newt said, "Come there's a place I want to show you."

With that the red head took off deeper into the forest. Gellert had to jog quickly almost run to keep up with the red head.

Gellert chased him through the forest for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until he burst into a clearing that they finally stopped.

The clearing held Newt standing near a clear lake. Even standing at the edge of the clearing he could see the bottom of the lake. It was extraordinary.

Creatures both magical and not were using the water for bathing or to drink. He could see some smaller creatures even playing on the farm end.

It showed the trust they had in Newt that they didnt even give Gellert a second glance. There was no other place where he could say the same.

Newt gushed excitedly, "This is my favorite spot of the forest. All of the creatures of the forest come here."

So his friend was interested in creatures. Maybe he could bring find creatures for Newt.

A young bear cub made it's way towards Newt. It took everything in Gellert not to draw his wand. He knew that Newt would not appreciate him hurting a creature. Even with the best of intentions.

Newt rubbed his hand against the muzzle of the bear. There was a soft rumble from its chest. This was not the same as a growl. It was far gentler than that.

Gellert whispered softly as other creatures began to gather around the red head, "They certainly love you."

Newt answered in an equally soft voice, "I helped most of them heal from the cruelties of humans. Many more could only be helped in easing their passing. Giving them company as they take final breaths."

The last part was said almost brokenly. This was someone who cared for each creature they came across.

Newt raised his head to the sky. Gellert watched in curiosity trying to see what caught the red head's attention. As far as he could see there wasn't anything of interest in the sky.

When Newt's hand began to pull of the mask Gellert's breath caught in his throat. Below the mask was an angelic face. Unlike the rest of Newt's skin his face was pale. He obviously didnt remove the mask very often. The trust that he showed Gellert was more than he deserved.

Newt turned and gave the Dark Lord a positively innocent smile. It made the heart that he thought was frozen over thaw. There was such pure innocence in that smile he could not resist taking a step forward.

Gellert wished that he could hold the red head. The warning that he knew was no lie kept him from moving more than a step.

There was a rustling behind him that drew both of their attention. The giant grey wolf, Nava appeared. It growled something at Newt.

The grin widened as he exclaimed, "There's going to be a spirit festival tomorrow night. You'll be able to come right Gellert?"

For a moment he hesitated. Due to being a Dark Lord he couldn't come every day. As much as he would like to.

The look he was given chased away any chance of declining. Newt wore an open honest expression. He wanted Gellert to come to this festival. If he had to rearrange his schedule completely to make it work he would. All so that he could see Newt smile.

The next day was busy for him but he was finally able to make an escape. Hubert rolled his eyes when Gellert snuck out of his own fortress. Even to his men it was obvious he was infatuated with the man he met. The one they didn't even have a name for.

The sky above the forest turned an orange red as twilight fell. Newt was waiting on the edge of the forest for him. It was as far as he could go in his condition.

Secretly Gellert had his men researching ways to reverse the condition. To allow Newt to live a normal life.

So far he had been wholly unsuccessful. But he would not give up. There had to be a way to save Newt he just had to find it.

Newt wasn't wearing his wolf mask this time. Instead he was allowing Gellert to see his face completely.

Gellert's look softened at the sight of the man. Newt exclaimed happily, "You came!"

Gellert rolled his eyes good naturedly as he responded, "Of course I did. I promised didnt I?"

"You did," Newt nodded.

That smile should be illegal Gellert thought as a wide smile grew even wider. Newt shouted as he took off, "Follow me!"

:Not again...: he sighed inside his mind as he ran after Newt. It seemed everytime he was to be shown a new place he was led there by a chase. It strangely had become a ritual for them.

Still he ran after the red head going through the darkening forest. It was strangely silent considering that there was a festival. He didnt even see or feel the Lord of the Forest.

It wasn't until they started to get to another edge did Newt paused. Gellert slowled in turn.

He could feel natural magic enveloping them. It tested Gellert's attentions. It accepted him in turn.

Newt said nodding, "Great you passed the Forest's rest. It will let you enter the festival," seeing his confusion Newt continued, "If your heart wasn't true the Forest would have sent you back."

Gellert understood. If he was only using Newt for his own gain then the Forest would not accept him. The fact that it did proved that Gellert only wanted to be friends with the red head.

Gellert moved towards the edge of the treeline. Below them was a traditional open festival. Spirits that appeared almost human were walking about.

Newt ordered softly, "Stay close to me, Gellert. I dont want you to get lost here."

Gellert did as he was told staying close to the young spirit as they made their way down to the festival. Around them spirits were running about. Several stopped to greet the red head.

Newt greeted them back cordially but his main focus was on Gellert. That warmed him slightly.

Gellert allowed Newt to lead him all around the festival. There were many kinds of games that were ancient. They were likely made from souls of humans that long since dead.

He enjoyed his time with the spirit that was his. They were not without watchers though. He spied a surly looking man watching them.

Next explained as he came back with candy for them, "That's Nava. He always watches newcomers in case they try to cause trouble."

Gellert carefully took the candy from the red head. As much as he wanted to brush his hand agaisnt Newt's he wouldn't. He would not risk the other's life.

There was something in Newt's eyes that he didn't recognize. It was more than companionship. He took several steps forward and opened his mouth as if to say something.

Two children spirits ran past them suddenly. Newt stumbled back in surprise.

Looking after the children they both grinned. Gellert chuckled lightly as he watched them run off. Nothing could ever be simple for him. Life liked its twists and turns.

Newt chuckled in a way that warmed Gellert's heart, "Well that was unexpected."

Gellert agreed with a small smile, "That it was."

Whatever Newt had been about to say or do had passed. The rest of their evening was spent running around the festival. Gellert won the boy several prizes including a toy Niffler. That toy never left the red head's side once he had it.

As the sky began to lighten they made their way back towards the human side of the forest. Half way back Newt paused however. His eyes turned up towards the sky as if asking for advice.

There was no time for Gellert to react as Newt turned swiftly to face him. He took the wolf mask from its place in his pocket. Gellert was froze to his spot as Newt placed it over his face a laid a small kiss in it. With his condition that would be the closest that Gellert would get to actual contact.

Gellert began breathlessly, "Newt..."

Once again they were interrupted by the two spirit children. One had a fox mask on his face. The other had different signs of protection drawn across his.

The one with a fox mask tripped as he passed Newt. Gellert didn't stop him as he grabbed the spirit's arm.

He helped right the child with a small smile. He chided gently, "Be careful."

The child gave them a bright smile and replied, "Thanks mister."

Gellert turned back to his companion to find Newt staring at his hand in shock and horror. It took Gellert all of two seconds to put the rest together. The child was not a spirit but human child. In turn that would undo everything the Lord of the Forest had done to bind Newt to this world.

Gellert couldn't accept that! There had to be something that he could do. There had to be a way to save Newt.

Warm hands enclosed around the sides of his face. A forehead pressed against his. For a half spirit Newt was oddly warm.

There was a warm press of lips on his in what should have been the first of many kisses. Instead Newt said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Gellert. I am happy to have met you."

Then the warmth faded leaving him standing motionless in the forest as the sky began to lighten. A new day was dawning but he found no joy or happiness in it.

A/N translations for the chapter.

1\. little wolf

2\. Darling


End file.
